The present invention relates to a display device and a display method, and in particular to, a display device which operates at high-speed suitable for a liquid crystal display device, and its displaying method.
Conventional liquid crystal display units are discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-3698 (1985).
A control signal which controls the switching element which incorporates the display (picture) signal, has hitherto been generated in sequence. Thus the control signal shifted from a low (L) level to a high (H) level for every incorporation of the picture signal and further shifted to the three stages of the L level.
In the prior art, supplying the picture signal to each picture element which constitutes the display at high speed is necessary, particularly accompanying the development of a high resolution display. Therefore, of the peripheral circuits, the acquisition time of the picture signal must be high-speed.
Further, constructing the peripheral circuits of the display using the same or similar thin film elements as used in the picture element or pixel area, and having them built-in on the substrate of the display for miniaturization and high functionality is required.
Therefore it is necessary to carry out the above incorporation of the picture signals at high speed, using circuits with thin film elements. However, because the wave distortion of the signal is large for the circuits using thin film elements such as the TFT (Thin Film Transistor), and because incorporating the picture signals at high speed is difficult, realizing a high resolution display was difficult.